Brooke Sorensen
Biography Season 5 (5.3) * biography with [[Meagan Flaherty] and Stephanie Heymann] Brooke says she has spent the past four amazing years as a DCC. Her best friend from second grade, Stephanie Heymann, is auditioning this year. She has a guest bedroom that she’s staying at. It’s so cool, because she feels like it’s the old days when they were roommates. [It shows them at their home, and Meagan pops in] Brooke says she feels like Stephanie’s mom. She’s making sure that she’s going to sleep early, practicing dance all the time, studying all the Cowboys facts. The house is totally DCC 24/7. It’s not a bad way to live, but it’s definitely taken over right now big time. Stephanie says she’s gotten to see what it’s like to live in Dallas, and she loves it – it’s awesome here and she hopes that she gets to stay. Meagan says that the three of them have a lot of fun together – it’s a really good combination. Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 1 Season 4: 6 (T17th most) Season 5: 18 (3rd most) Season 3 (3.8) * and friends rehearsal When I first walked out on the first, I was like, “man, I’m gonna make fun of whoever’s family is in all those pink shirts over there.” And then halfway down the field, I realized it was my weird family. Typical. Season 4 (4.2) * Everybody gets nervous going into these interviews. There are the most intimidating people right in front of your that determine the next year of your life. (4.8) * apartment complex It’s kind of like a sorority house. And it’s fun, because we all lay out together. * apartment complex This past week we learned about five or six new ones. So, the rookies aren’t the only ones feeling the pressure tonight. We do have to practice. * apartment complex This is Texas, and it’s like a hundred-plus, so we decided to get in the pool and make it fun. * apartment complex Veterans get nervous, too. You know, I’ve done 30 games, and you’d think that I would know what I’m doing, but there’s random times that you might just feel like a rookie again. * The dance we practiced in the swimming pool was the dance that they called tonight. Because we had a little bit of mess-up tonight. It definitely wasn’t as good as it can be. Season 5 (5.1) * [[Stephanie Heymann]] This is my best friend, Stephanie Heymann. And we have been best friends since second grade. We grew up in Florida together. And I’ve been trying to get her out with me every year. (5.2) * [[Meagan Flaherty] and Stephanie Heymann] We all three made it! – Brooke/ Feels like a dream. – Stephanie/ I don’t know if I’ve ever been so happy. – Meagan/ Really? – Brooke/ I don’t know. – Stephanie (5.3) * Joint biography with Meagan Flaherty and Stephanie Heymann * We have some former cheerleaders here for the rookies, who they can show what kind of a girl they are, other than just a dancer – what kind of person they are. (5.4) * Today we’re here at our beautiful stadium filming Good Morning America. They made a wish come true for one of the girls who sent in her story. Her name’s Amanda and her dream was to become a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. We’re gonna meet her and put her on our field and show her what a game day would be like for us. * I feel so great to make her dream come true. It’s an honor for us as much as it is for her. * We’re giving her an entire behind-the-scenes look that not even our families get a chance to see. * We’re gonna give her some pom-poms and teach her some routines and have her go through what we go through. (5.7) * This group is really confusing. Sometimes they are 100% great and then, the next night, they might look like they’re slacking a little bit. (5.8) * the tunnel This moment will never ever get old. So, right now, I’m gonna live it up and enjoy my last first game. * Everybody got through it. The rookies did really well. And we’re a little bit sore and a little bit tired from the whole game. * Kelli and Judy look at us and we try on different bathing suits. And they just look at it and see what shape fits us the best and what color fits us the best. * It’s absolutely an honor to be asked to be even given the opportunity to go on a calendar shoot and potentially be in the swimsuit calendar. This is my fourth calendar shoot, and I wish that I could do this every day. I did this one pose which was probably the craziest pose I’ve ever done. It was a little bit more risqué than I would have ever done. But the water was freezing, there were rocks all over the place, and I didn’t really feel beautiful while I was taking the photo. But the people around kept saying that it was okay. So, I’m just trusting that this crazy pose that I feel like is so crazy, doesn’t look that crazy from the photographer’s angle. * I never thought I’d be Miss January. I never thought I’d be in a DCC calendar. * It was great that Kelli revealed pictures to us from the calendar because it gets us so excited for the entire night. * group performance It’s definitely exciting. We’re just going to smile like crazy and dance as big as we can. * [[Trisha Trevino]] I’m going to go ahead and say that that was my favorite performance as a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. * cheerleader confessional of season This is my fifth year. I’m a group leader this year. I’ve had five absolutely amazing years under my belt, and this will be my last year. [Flashbacks shown] When I first tried out for the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders, I came in and I had a rough time in training camp, because they wanted me to lose weight. So, that was a little bit of a struggle my rookie year. And then my second year, I tore my ACL and had surgery, and had to watch my best friends dance from the sidelines. So, the ups and downs and everything about it has been so worth it. Everything has been so worth it. It’s been amazing. Commentary Season X (x.x) * x Office Visits Season X (x.x) * x Other Season 3 (3.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals (3.7) * One of three veterans (with Justine and Nicole) selected to perform alongside four weaker rookie candidates to serve as a comparison Season 4 (4.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals (4.8) * Is present at the veterans’ apartment complex scene Season 5 (5.1) * Drops Stephanie Heymann off at the stadium for preliminaries and afterwards she jokingly says she’s going to be calling her every few minutes to see how it’s going. * Hugs Stephanie as she is leaving the stadium after making finals (5.2) * Shown being invited to training camp with the prelude, “back for five seasons” (5.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting: originally from Florida. Meagan Flaherty is her roommate right now, and Stephanie is staying with them. * Serves as an emcee for the rookie luncheon (5.4) * One of four cheerleaders [[Melissa Kellerman], Sydney Durso, and Trisha Trevino] to feature in the “Living the Dream” segment on Good Morning America * Kelli has her perform a move for the rookies to show how it should be done (5.5) * Kelli has her and Crystal Trevino show Rachel Buckmaster how “sexy hips” should be done. (5.8) * A long segment of her getting her photograph taken at the calendar shoot is shown, and concluded by flashing the final photograph on screen. * She’s revealed to be the model for January in the swimsuit calendar * Has a scene with Michelle Keys where Olivia Stevanovski is doing a fake interview and recording them with her phone Misc. * '''Group Leader '''in Season 5 Category:DCC Category:S1 Rookie Category:Group Leader Category:5 years